Surprises
by bLuEdAiSyXoXo
Summary: Hermione Granger was 17 and one of the brightest witches of her time. She loved many things. She loved reading, her family, her cat, her two best friends Ron and Harry, and life in general. But, there was one thing this brilliant girl did not like: Draco
1. What!

A/N: Ok, This is my first fan fiction story ever…… Yay! I have read A LOT of fan fiction and have decided to write some! Also, clicks heels together and mumbles "There's nothing like owning Harry Potter, There's nothing like owning Harry Potter……." Nope, didn't work, I still don't own Harry Potter, only the plot.

Ch.1: What!

Summary:

Hermione Granger was 17 and one of the brightest witches of her time. She loved many things. She loved reading, her family, her cat, her two best friends Ron and Harry, and life in general. But, there was one thing this brilliant girl did not like: Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy was 17 and one of the brightest wizards. He was very handsome and was used to girls swooning and sighing over every little thing he did. That was until he met one girl that he despised and would never understand: Hermione Granger.

What would happen if these two unlikely foes were sentenced together? Read to find out…….. ( I know the summary sucks but hopefully the story is much better…..)

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Hermione Granger excitedly ran to the Hogwarts Express. This was her last year at Hogwarts and she had made head girl! She could not wait to tell her friends! She found them in one of the compartments and ran in to tell them the great news.

"Hey Hermione ," Ron and Harry said in unison.

" Hey guys! Guess what? I made Head Girl! Isn't that great! " 

" That's great Hermione, but I guess you haven't heard who's Head Boy? " said Harry.

" You mean it isn't either one of you?" Hermione asked as fear rose into her eyes.

" No, and you'll never guess who it is. It's Ma….." said Harry before he was cut off due to someone coming into the compartment.

" Hey Mudblood, Weasel, and Pothead." said Draco as a smirk appeared on his face.

"What do you want, ferret?" yelled Hermione in a disgusted tone. Her gaze then traveled down to a shiny gold badge on his robes.

" No…." Hermione whispered as she suddenly went deathly white.

" Oh yes, Granger that's right. I made Head Boy. I just wish I didn't have live with a filthy mud blood like you. Dumbledore has sure lowered this school's status." Draco said in his arrogant tone.

" Putting a ferret in charge will do that to a school……" Hermione smirked as she regained her posture.

" Shut up mud blood!" Draco yelled as he left their compartment and slammed the door.

"I can NOT believe I have to share a common room with Malfoy!" Hermione yelled obviously angered.

"It'll be okay, don't worry," Harry said as he tried to comfort her.

" If he does anything to you I'll hex him into next week!" Ron screamed as he starting turning red with anger.

" It's okay guys I'm sure I won't have to spend THAT much time with him anyways." Hermione said quite optimistically.

However, she had no idea how wrong she actually was……

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Hermione, Draco, come this way we are almost to the Head's rooms," said Professor McGonagall quite irritated with their lagging behind. They had left the Great Feast early so they could be shown their rooms.

They came to a portrait of a child picking flowers. " Daisies," Professor McGonagall said and hurried them through the portrait.

They were both in awe of the amazing common room they were standing in, even though Draco would never admit it.

" This is so beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed as she stared at the silver and gold walls, the red and green chairs and sofas, and the ceiling that was alternating through a series of silver, gold, red, and green colors.

" I do hope you will get settled in well. I must go now, but please come to Professor Dumbledore's office in the morning, he has something to say to you two. By the way, the password is lollypop." Professor McGonagall said in an amused way as she left the Head's common room.

" I wonder what she found so funny," Hermione wondered after the professor had left.

" Oh who cares, she's such an old bat anyways," Draco sneered obviously annoyed at the whole situation.

" Git," Hermione said as she rolled her eyes at him. 'He is so annoying! I have no idea how I am going to survive this year!' Hermione thought exhaustedly as she went to check out her room.

Her room was through a door on the left side of the common room. As she entered it she was stunned. The room was huge and decorated in red and gold. It had a beautiful antique wooden dresser, a white desk with a beautiful mirror above it, and the biggest bed she had ever seen which had gold satin curtains around it and red silky sheets. She ran and jumped on the bed. ' I'm in heaven….' she thought as she laid on the bed contently. ' I better go ahead and check out the bathroom.' she sighed as she headed towards one of the white doors leading out of her room.

The bathroom was just as lovely. It was sparkling white, had a huge shower and a bath tub, and had two beautiful sinks with two mirrors. 'This is lovely, but why are there two sinks.'

"Oh no……" Hermione said as she realized why. Just then Draco came into the bathroom through the other door.

" Hmm….. Looks like we're going to be bathroom buddies," exclaimed Draco in an amused voice as soon as he saw Hermione.

" Let's just get a few rules straight if we are going to share a bathroom. If I am in here, you do not come in here AT ALL! I don't care WHAT the situation is, you stay out! UNDERSTOOD?" Hermione yelled as her face turned red from being so angry and embarrassed at the situation.

Draco however seemed amused. " Granger like I want to see filth like you in here."

This however just made Hermione more furious. "How DARE you call me filth? And if you ever step a foot in here while I am in here I will hex you before you can say stop!"

"  
" Whoa, calm down. You are insane! You know that?" Draco said as he stepped away from her because of the murderous look in her eyes. 'Man, she's such a psychopath!'

Deciding to change the topic, he said, "Hey, I found a box in the living room addressed to us. I think we should open it….."

Calming down, Hermione followed him into the common room.

" But, we don't know who it's from and it says 'DO NOT OPEN'. I think that is a good reason to NOT open it, you stupid prat" Hermione said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world even though she wondered why it was addressed to them if it was not supposed to be opened.

"So? That's never stopped me before," Draco said and opened it before she could stop him.

As soon as he took off the lid, a white mist rose up all around them. " WHAT DID YOU DO, YOU STUPID FERRET!" Hermione said right before she and Draco fell on the ground unconscious.

A/N: Hey please read and review and tell me how you liked it. Sorry for the cliffy, but I thought this was a good place to stop. The more reviews I get the sooner I will update it. Also, constructive criticism is highly appreciated. 


	2. Changes

A/N: Ha! How's this for updating soon! Thanks girafa! The ONLY person who reviewed…. : ( _author hides in a dark corner and cries_ Anyways _sniff sniff_ here's the next chapter! Please Review! Oh, and by the way, I went to my best friend's b-day party and helped her blow out the candles….. I guess your wish only comes true if it's your b-day, so I still don't own Harry Potter. _author walks away mumbling something about stupid wishing rules _

Ch. 2: Changes

Hermione and Draco woke up the next day in Dumbledore's office.

" Wha…. What happened?" both Draco and Hermione shouted as they woke up at the same time.

"No need to be alarmed Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy. You are perfectly safe here in my office." Dumbledore replied.

"How did we end up here?" Hermione asked in a more calm tone once she knew they were safe.

" Well when Mr. Malfoy opened the box I sent you two, you were sent here."

"So you are the one who sent us the package! Why did you not want us to open it though?"

" Well, let's just say I have my reasons…." Dumbledore replied in a rather devious voice.

" What was that white stuff that came out of the box and why did you give us the package?" asked Draco as soon as he decided to speak up.

" Good question, Mr. Malfoy. Since you and Ms. Granger cannot seem to get along, I have decided you should each learn how the other one's life is like before you judge them. Now hurry up and leave so you can get ready. Class starts in an hour."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

" Hmm…. I wonder what he meant about us learning about each others lives." Hermione thought aloud.

" Who knows, but I didn't like the sound of it."

" Let's go ahead and head to breakfast. I'm starving!" Hermione suggested.

'Oh great! I sound like Ron now!' thought Hermione.

" Uh… ok sure." Draco said since he too was very hungry.

Once they got to the Great Hall they each met up with their own friends.

"Hey Harry! Hey Ron! You will never guess what happened last night!" said Hermione as she caught up with them and sat down at the their table.

They both gave her strange looks. "Uh…. Why are talking to us you ferret?" Harry said in a rather disgusted way.

" What do you mean?" Hermione choked out. She was completely confused and on the verge of tears.

"Why are you acting so dumb today, did you hit your head or something? And why are you at OUR table, Malfoy? Go to your table and get away from you stupid, Slytherin!" yelled Ron.

"Wha… wha…. why did you call me Malfoy?" Hermione asked strangely as tears rolled down her face.

" Malfoy. Hermione Malfoy. Did you already forget your OWN name? Man, you are really dense." Harry replied.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Draco left Hermione and went to his table as they reached the Great Hall.

" Hey guys. I didn't come to dinner last night because of stupid Dumbledore, so I'm staving!" Draco said as he got some food and sat down by Blaise and Pansy.

" Ewww! What are you doing you stupid mud blood! Get away from me!" Pansy screamed as soon as Draco sat down.

" Excuse me? What did you call me?" Draco asked in an "oh no you didn't!" voice.

" Are you retarded Granger! Get the hell away from us!" Blaise replied in a disgusted tone as he scooted away from Draco.

" Are you insane? Did you just call me Granger?" Draco said in an astonished and confused way.

" Well, It's not like we would call you Draco, you piece of filth!" Pansy replied.

A/N: Ha! Wonder what Dumbledore did? Well, actually no I don't because I already know! Haha! Anyways, could yall give me some suggestions? 'Cause I have some ideas already, but I always welcome new ones! Now I have some instructions for you to follow. You see the button that let's you submit a review? You do? Good! Now, it's very lonely and it's calling your name! I know you can hear it! Don't resist the button because if you press it VERY good things will happen! _author grins maniacally_ Everyone who reviews gets spam and a spork! Now who can say no to that? _author thinks she should stop now before she scares readers off_


End file.
